Mecha and Monsters from Voltes V
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the 1977 super robot anime Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V. Voltes V The title mech, is composed of five vehicles called the volt machines. *'Height:' 58 meters *'Weight:' 600 tons *'Flight Speed:' Mach 20 *'Components:' Volt Cruiser (head), Volt Bomber (arms), Volt Panzer (torso), Volt Frigate (legs), Volt Lander (feet) *'Weapons:' **Chain Knuckle: A chain attached mace from within each arm. **Gatling Missiles: Missiles from the fingers. **Grand Fire: Flamethrower from the belt buckle. **Voltes Bazooka: A bazooka in each wrist, right one is used much more often. **Voltes Beam: A purple beam from the chest. Can also fire a smaller green version. **Ultra magnetic Whip: Both metal belts, used to launch super electromagnetic tops although they can also be used as whips. **Ultra magnetic Tops: A pair of bladed tops stored in the chest that can home in on targets. **Sword of Heaven: A sword stored on the chest, summons lightning to make itself more powerful. Starting in episode 25, the Sword of Heaven was given the ability to throw super electromagnetic balls to hold targets in place while weakening their armor. Beast Fighters *'Dokugaga': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight, claws, pink cement from the mouth, a 2-tube missile launcher on the chest, pink eye beams, and mouth missiles. *'Baizanga': Appears in episode 2. Powers include a double chained mace, flight, yellow eye beams, fire balls from the mouth, launchable hair needles, buffalo horns, chest missiles from each pectoral, a 4-way grapple chain in the chest, and a belt buckle extendable pincer *'Bonzarus': Appears in episode 3. Powers include extremely fast flight, a stinger tail that can detach and be used as a sword, propeller missiles from the lower arms, mouth flamethrower, shoulder missile launchers, an orange mouth ray, and detachable wings to form flying double swords. *'Gardo': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a Gelama alloy sword, Gelama armor that is extremely resistant to electricity and explosives, and flight. *'Gladiator': Appears in episode 4. Has no official name. Gladiator is only used to show off Gardo's might and is equipped with a chained mace and sai. *'Neegu': Appears in episode 5. Powers include swimming, levitation, orange energy bolts from the mouth, extendable neck spikes, spiked mines from the neck holes, and can combine with Daiga. *'Daiga': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, finger rockets, green eye beams, mouth flamethrower, and can combine with Neegu. *'Daineegu': Appears in episode 5. Is the combined form of Neegu and Daiga and powers include shoulder machine guns, shields from the leg armor, a Combine Beam from the energy bolts and green eye beams, extendable spikes from hips and shoulders, finger rockets, launchable pincers from the belly, and a roller mode where it forms a giant spiked tires. *'Bad HeiI': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, back spikes, sword arms, bat bombs from the shoulders and abdomen, bladed shurikens from the pelvis, mouth flamethrower, regeneration, and detachable trapping wings. *'Karakaras': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, green eye beams, talons, mouth missiles, wing missiles, hurricane winds from the wings, mouth flamethrower that is very strong, razor feathers, and a gas propelled ram. *'Gargo': Appears in episode 8. Piloted by Prince Heinel himself and powers include an energy absorbing bite, swimmer, flight, reinforced armor in the sides after being upgraded, and mouth missiles. Highly resembles the Bengal Tiger. *'Gondum': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, wing bombs that contain throwing stars, a pink heat beam from the mouth that is rather weak, slicer missiles from the chest, a chained ax on the head), and razor feathers. *'Bombos': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight at mach 1, pink energy bolts from the mouth, slicing dragonfly wings that can cause hurricane force winds, a propeller spinable tail used for projectile deflection, and X-Ray vision. *'Namazungo': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, purple energy bolts from the head, swimming, 3-tube missile launcher in the mouth, hooked catfish whiskers, and can change into its super form. **'Super Namazungo': Appears in episodes 10 and 11. Powers include flight, explosive mouth flamethrower, spiked tank treads, 3-tube missile launcher in the mouth, green lightning spawned from its whiskers touching each other, and an Anti Super Electromagnetic Ray from the head that can prevent Voltes V from forming. *'Gamenza': Appears in episode 11. Powers include shell missiles, swimming, flight, and shell spinning. Highly resembles Gamera. *'Kanigan' Appears in episode 12. Powers include swimming, crab claw arms, flight, an Anti Super Electromagnetic Ray like Super Namazungo's, spike missiles from the arms, green adhesive foam from the sides of the head that can break down to electrify, forehead horn missiles, and pink energy bolts from the sides of the head. *'Gonguru': Appears in episode 13. Powers include swimming, pectoral missiles, and a hidden drill in the head. Highly resembles a gorilla. *'Kuragenyara': Appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, extendable tentacles, and produces electric shocks. Highly resembles Dogora. *'Garuman'- Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, talons, three extendable tongues, a roller ball mode, projectile deflecting feet, burrowing, a mace tail, and a mouth flamethrower *'Jaguard': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, swimming, speed, sharp claws, throwing stars from two slots on each shoulder, red mouth flames, mace bombs from the mouth, extendable fanged sabers, metal chained claws from the shoulders, and can increase body temperature to set itself and the area ablaze. *'Suneizaa': Appears in episode 16. Powers include swimming, coiling homing missiles from the mouth that emit electricity, fire balls from the mouth, a spiked tail, and a nasal horn for each of its four heads. *'Zaizarus': Appears in episode 17. Powers include flight at mach 17, a 4-tube missile launcher hidden in the back, swimming, and two machine guns on each wing. *'Gokiiru': Appears in episode 18. Powers include space flight, chest missile launchers, mouth cluster missiles, and a bolt reflective breast plate. *'Tobiurago': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, hurricane force winds from the wings, mouth missiles, nose horn, triangular bombs from the chest, and a Sword hidden in the back. *'Zoru': Appears in episode 20. Powers include double sided lances that can absorb projectiles and reform if destroyed, regeneration, roe missiles, and can combine with Geru. Highly resembles a Medieval knight. *'Geru': Appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, regeneration, launchable horseshoes, hoof drills, and can combine with Zoru. *'Zoru Geru Fusion': Appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, slicer spikes from the body, and a rocket speared drill formed from its amoeba-like body structure that emits energy. *'Octopus Guard': Appears in episode 21. Powers include swimming, tentacles with spikes in suction cups, horn electric bolts, and can self destruct. *'Sazaras': Appears in episode 21. Powers include swimming, pincer claw arms, a spiked hermit crab shell that has hidden missile launchers, and flight. *'Zemingo Form 1': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a left arm extendable drill, a right arm chainsaw, back spike missiles, and can morph into its second form. *'Zemingo Form 2': Appears in episode 22. Powers include light, a left arm sword, nose spike missiles, a horn drill hidden in the forehead that coils upon detaching from body and regenerates new one, and launchable stingers from the abdomen. *'Garus': Appears in episode 23. Powers include speed, claws that emit electricity, reinforced fangs, flight, size changing, spiked collar missiles, extendable body spikes that emit heat, and a mouth flamethrower. Super Beast Fighters Every beast fighter after episode 23 has nigh-indestructible Maxingal Alloy; these beast fighters are often referred to as super beast fighters. *'Okozenia': Appears in episode 24. Powers include levitation, red eye lasers, launchable shuriken fish fins with extendable spear fingers, a forehead trident, and a back fish fin buzz saw. *'Desraa': Appears in episode 25. Powers include a submarine mode that moves up to 300 knots, twin pink horn bolts, bow and arrows, and a sword sheathed on the left hip. *'Daimon': Appears in episode 26. Powers include swimming, a right hand shield that can easily block the Voltes Bazooka, a left hand claw, a pincer head claw, pink eye lasers, and flight. *'Saimon': Appears in episode 26. Same powers as Daimon although pink eye bolts are not used. *'Gagamikiri': Appears in episode 27. Powers include flight, a chest 6-tube missile launcher, and green ionizing bolts from the double head fin. *'Giron': A naturally large Boazanian that appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, a double bladed ax that acts like boomerang and a second one is stored in right shoulder, and a chained Net concealed in his mace. *'Daruda': Appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, finger lasers, a head laser gatling gun, and cargo storage in the chest. *'Kamagurira': Appears in episode 30. Powers include eye tractor beams, flight, mantis arms that are extendable by chains within the arms, mouth missiles, self duplication, and electric nets from the mouth. *'Daiand': Appears in episode 31. Powers include a diamond form that can possess others by physical contact, flight, red mouth heat ray, teleportation, and crystal spears launched from the body. *'Zanion': Appears in episode 32. Powers include swimming, lobster claw arms, a mouth 4-tube missile launcher, extendable whisker whips that can disperse electricity, and extraordinary jumping. *'Dorion': Appears in episode 33. Powers include swimming, flight, launchable homing back spikes capable of burrowing, a drill from the mouth that releases Boazanian germs upon penetration, launchable fists, and regeneration. *'Aringa': Appears in episode 34. Powers include flight, purple antennae bolts, green mouth acid, and burrowing *'Gorgo': Appears in episode 35. Powers include remote controlled pincer claw arms, flight, hidden arm drills, a launchable tail drill, and green eye beams. *'Destroid': Appears in episode 36. Powers include light while encased in a fire ball, laser gatling gun hands, tank treads, a back 4-tube missile launcher, head heat beams at the scalp, and three head lasers on the face. Other Boazanian Mecha *'Boazan Fighter Saucers': Appear throughout the series. Powers include levitation, pink energy bolts, three red energy bolts from the underside, buzz saw structure, projectile resistance, and an underside tractor beam. *'Skullrook': Appears throughout the series until episode 37. Powers include levitation, an orange forehead laser, twin forehead machine guns, eye bolts, an electric barrier, eye missiles, and an electric drill in the mouth. *'Zantal (translates as Mechanical Eagle)': Appears in episodes 24, 25, 26, and 27. Powers include mach 30 flight and anti maxingal bolts used to weaken out beast fighters with maxingal armor. *'Heinel's Fighter': Appears in episode 30. Powers include flight and can emit electric surges. *'False Voltes Machines': Appear in episode 35. Powers include flight presumably mach 20 and energy bullets. *'Boazanian Flagship': Appear in episodes 38 and 39. Powers include pink energy bolts, and yellow energy barrier. *'Zeltan': Appears in episodes 38 and 39 and it the capital ship of General Gurur. Powers include a particle wave field that is space disturbance particles that cause explosions with their effects lost in atmospheres and volleys of missiles. *'Sodom and Gomora': Two large spheres that use concentrated electron particles to guard the planet of Boazan. *'Shugoshin Godor': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a statue disguise, a sword, and green mouth flames.